The Witch Next Door
by Just Emz for now
Summary: Continuation of the story by xSuperxNinjaxBunnyx "Hello, my name is Arthur Kirkland and I'm a witch. Oh and yes I'm also being hunted by the entire neighborhood. That would have gone just swimmingly." "OK, fine I see what you mean." UsXWitch!Uk AU
1. I have a new neighbor?

**Hi people! So the other author of this story gave this story to me! So I just uploaded it onto my account! I will continue it later~! Maybe tomorrow, I honestly don't know. ~Emz**

**Prequel**

Autumn has always been a memorable season for me. I love the reds, oranges, and yellows of the leaves as they leave the lively summer green behind. I love watching the Fae play in the fallen leaves that litter the ground and dart across the water's surface creating ripples. Their small wings glow with the colors of the rainbow as they leave little glittering trails which are hard to see with the naked eye. The silver unicorns bring me delight as the run in attempt to catch the wind as their wispy hair flows behind them. The cool breeze that seems to be never ending is a favorite of mine as well as the dark storm clouds that bring an all day rain though lightning and thunder are things I could live without. There were a million things I could think of that made this season absolutely wonderful though I could not pick one in particular.

Perhaps it was the shiny red berries that grew in clumps on high branches of skinny white trees that had to be picked exactly when they were at the height of their growth but before the first frost. They would turn bitter and corrupt a potion if their rules were not followed, or possibly the minuscule flowers of light pink, yellow, and blue. They enjoyed hiding themselves under layers of leaves and growing alone. While each color had its own purpose it was often hard to ever find enough to actually make anything with them. I found that putting them in a long pot covered with leaves often helped in my finding of them. I adored those cloudless nights when thousands of stars could be seen twinkling overhead and how one had to watch for shooting stars or else miss them.

This fall would be one of the most memorable. Not because of the magical creatures I had become friends with or the many plants I could use to make charms and potions. This was the year I was getting a new neighbor.

**Yep! I am just doing editing! I am pretty much just copying and pasting, then going to write my own stuff later. So you will see differences in writing.**

**Fun Fact: (I have to put this in****!) ****Blue-eyed people have a higher alcohol tolerance. **

**I have blue eyes XD **


	2. Great, an American next door

**Well this is just some things you might need to know for the story! I might include them or put them somewhere so, yeah! ~Emz**

**Name of the Plant****; Description; Magical Properties**

**Berberifolia, Blue****; One small grow alone flower; Potion gives protection from harm.**

**Berberifolia, Yellow****; One small grow alone flower; Strengthens lightning spells/charms.**

**Berberifolia, Pink****; One small grow alone flower; Healing potion for small-moderate wounds.**

**Impatience****; Red berries grown in groups at the high branches of a Oleander Tree; Slows down blood flow and calm the nervous system.**

**Oleander Tree****; Skinny white tree that grows Impatience; Good to create Strength Charms from**

**I forgot if I did a disclaimer. Well I don't own Hetalia, witch crafting, or these flowers, prequel or first chapter! That was all by their original owners! Done~!**

**Chapter 1**

It was a rather chilly afternoon at the end of September. A strong wind was rushing through the trees tearing leaves from their places and scattering them to the ground. I was coming back from a walk in the forest to gather herbs and berries and just on the edge of the forest when I saw the large white van. A red stripe with the words _Howl's Moving Company_ written in fancy lettering ran down the middle of the sides. It stopped in front of the house next to mine, which had been vacant for quite some time, with a loud _screeeeeech_. I turned to see the small Fae that had been following me cover their ears and disappear into the forest behind me. I pushed my bag behind me slightly and headed through my backyard to the porch. The porch was safety. I had put oils around the porch to form a protective shield which would react to any unwanted things.

Of course luck was not on my side. The doors of the van opened and a golden blur headed right towards me in a matter of seconds and I was pushed to the ground.

"Hey!" I shouted flailing my arms and legs, "Get off!"

I heard something rushing towards me and soon the weight on my chest was gone. I wiped my now soaked face with the back of my hands and looked up.

I met a pair of dazzling deep blue eyes. "Hi!" The owner of said eyes exclaimed with a large grin on his face.

"Good afternoon." I pushed myself up and huffed in an annoyed way.

"Sorry about that." He said, "He's friendly, promise."

I looked down seeing the golden blob that had ran into me, or rather a dog now that I could see it clearly. It was rather large, coming up to my thighs, with long yellow hair and large brown eyes.

"I'm Alfred, by the way. Alfred F Jones." He held out his hand.

"Arthur Kirkland." I said and politely grabbed his hand.

He looked at my house. "So Arthur, you live here?" he asked.

I nodded looking around for my bag which I had dropped. "Looks like we'll be neighbors!" He exclaimed happily and much too loudly.

I grit my teeth. "Don't get too excited. No one stays in that house for long." I informed.

He shrugged as if it meant nothing. "Hey you look around the same age as me." He observed.

"I'm sixteen." I said quickly. Why in the world was I telling him so much? This guy was a complete stranger yet I was telling him everything about me.

I found my bag and slung it across my chest once more. "Cool, I just turned fifteen in July."

"Lovely." I rolled my eyes not really caring. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do." It was better to leave now before I dug myself into a deeper hole and told him more about me.

"Oh… OK." He said. Was he sad? "I'll see yah later though, right? Maybe we can hang out once we're all moved in?"

"Sure." I said not intending to actually spend any more time with him than was necessary.

I turned around quickly and walked back to the safety of my house responding with a quick wave when he called a goodbye. I slipped through the barrier and grabbed the round brass handle. I caught myself looking back at the boy with golden hair and blue eyes and inwardly cursed at myself. I shut the door rather violently and stomped through the hallway. Why was I so concerned with this boy? He would leave like all of the others, though maybe I'd let the family leave on their own this time. I walked up a flight of stairs to the second floor. I threw my dark green cloak onto a hook by the doorway in my bedroom and grabbed the bag of herbs I had set on the floor and a key I had hidden under the desk drawers. I pushed through neatly hung clothes in my closet and pushed it into a small slot towards the floor.

A door just tall enough for me to get through if I crouched swung inwards and I hurried into the hidden room.

"Arthur!" I heard a cheerful cry.

I smiled. "Hello, Flying Mint Bunny." I greeted the creature.

"What are you doing, Arthur?" it asked as it followed me around the room.

I twisted open a cap and put some waxy leaves into it. "Just putting away some herbs, have you seen the Fae anywhere? They're usually around."

"I think that they got scared off earlier." It informed.

I continued to do what I needed to around the dusty room as I talked with my friend. "What by that truck earlier?" I asked. The Fae were inside, they had nothing to worry about. Why would they hide from it?

The bunny-like creature shrugged. "Alright, will you go try and find them? I need their help planting some Berberifolia."

The bunny flew off in search of the Fae and I was left to the room myself. It was a small room with a dark wooden floor. In the center of the room I had drawn a large magic circle with chalk. Crates filled with glass jars litter the space by the walls and shelves. In the corner there was a small bookshelf filled with books that seemed as if they could explode at any moment. There binding was simply two pieces of wood on either side and held together with small bits of rope or string. They were my notes. Pictures were glued sloppily onto some pages with others had diagrams I had drawn. They covered things such as the magical creatures I had come across and what to do or not to do with herbs. Which spells were strong and good for fighting and which had a delayed reaction of two to three months. Which ingredients did nothing when mixed together and which created a fiery explosion which ended in the making of a very large (as well as very angry and very hungry) fire lizard. A chair and lamp were to the left of the bookshelf while a stone fire place and kettle sat a ways to its right. All together the room had a homey feeling to me, although it was the place I spent the most time in other than the pond by the woods.

I picked up a sandy colored wand from a table next to the chair and bookshelf and twirled it. I could feel the soft hum of approval inside of the apple wood. I gave it a quick flick and the dust disappeared from the windowsill, the pillow on the chair fluffed itself up and sat down neatly on the chair, and the books rearranged themselves into proper alphabetical order. Grinning in satisfaction I headed out of my now clean hidden room and into through the rest of the house where the floors were swept and things put themselves neatly away. By the time that everything had been cleaned and put away, the house was becoming dark. With a flick of my wand, I turned on a few lights before deciding that it would be best to settle in for the night. After all, I did have school in the morning.

**Well the next chapter will be my work. It might be posted tomorrow. I hope *sighs* I don't know. Oh and my lock screen is a picture of America in a princess ball gown. I love what I find on Google…..**

**Fun Fact: ****Staying awake for 17 hours is the same for your body as drinking 2 glasses of wine.**

**Are you calling me an alcoholic? D: I am not France, or England, or Russia! **


	3. Bloody Frog

**Hey look! I didn't abandon this story! I have been busy with crap and I also have been updating my other one more. I'm sorry people! Well I have no school now! But next week I am in Canada so yeah. Enjoy this! I hope I live up to this story! Bye~! ~Emz**

**Chapter 2**

It was too bloody early when a knock at my door happened. I groaned and opened my eyes to look at the clock. 5:30 A.M. I don't have to be up for another hour! I slugged myself out of bed and went to go answer the door. I opened the door and slammed it shut again.

"Angleterre! What was that for? I know you want to see my sexy face~!" Francis said as the door was slammed in his face.

"Get the bloody hell away!" I screamed at his door. I sighed and opened the door and screamed that sentence at Francis's face.

"That wasn't a nice hello," Francis winked.

"I have school," I said and slammed the door again.

"Fine! I won't help you then!" Francis said dramatically. I opened it for the third time and stared at him.

"I don't need help," I mumbled. Francis raised a nicely trimmed eyebrow at me "Fine, get in you frog." Francis smirked at his win.

I let Francis in and closed the door behind him. Francis sad down at the couch and looked around the room with disgust.

"You need some decorating tips," Francis said as I slammed a pillow at his face. "Ow! My sexy face!" I grumbled at his antics and started making tea.

"Whatever, why do you want to help me?" I asked.

"Well you are just so alone! I know you are witch but still!" Francis said I huffed at him.

"Humans don't need to know what I am, okay. You should know this, shape shifter," I glared at Francis. Francis just shook it off and laughed, stupid Frenchmen who shape shifts into a rooster.

"I have to spread my sexy self around! There is just too much l'amour to ignore!" Francis laughed. The kettle started to whistle so I excused myself rudely and turned it off. I grabbed a packet of tea and a tea cup. I poured the water into the cup and put the tea bag in. I took some of my scones that I made yesterday out and started eating them with my tea. I should get ready soon, there is no way in the bloody hell that I could go back to sleep.

"How can you eat those horrified things?" Francis asked while he looked like he was going to puke. I ignored him and continued eating. When I had no food in my mouth, I asked a question.

"How are you going to help me?" I asked.

"Well you still need those ingredients for the potion, am I correct?" Francis told me. I nodded as I took a sip of my tea. "I might just be able to give them to you" I stared at him wide eyed. Those ingredients were rare! "But that comes with a price." Francis said and smirked at me. Oh no, please bloody help me!

"What would that be, frog?" I snarled.

"You must let me into your love life!" Francis began.

"I will never date you!" I screamed.

"Honhonhonhon~! I didn't mean with me! You are cute, but your eyebrows are just so huge!" Francis laughed.

"THEY ARE NOT HUGE YOU BLOODY WANKER!"I screamed angrily.

"Sure," Francis rolled his eyes. "I was going to hook you up with a boyfriend that you will live happily ever after!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW I LIKE GUYS?" I screamed, again.

"It's quite obvious mon ami," Francis laughed at me.

"I don't need your help with it anyways!"

"That's why you are alone right now," Francis smirked. I looked down and mumbled a fine. "Great! I guess you get ingredients then!" Francis stood up and walked off to the door to leave for his adventure.

"I better!" I screamed at him. Francis laughed and walked out the door.

"Just don't mess up with the magic!"

"I am Arthur Kirkland! I never do!" Francis skipped away from my living laughing his annoying laugh. I closed the door and went to get dressed for school and take a shower. Without notice someone at the end of my driveway with a confused face.

Alfred F. Jones, his new neighbor, was staring quite confused about the French pervert and wondering why they were talking about magic while he was coming home from his jog.

**This is short, I know and I am sorry! I couldn't think of anything! This was the best I got! I need to read more WitchEngland stories. I don't know how he really acts. Sorry if this doesn't go with the other chapters. I tried my best, I usually don't write in 1****st**** person so it was weird. Well review! **

**Fun Fact: ****Pedo Bear Trio**** (Spain, France, England): This fandom term arose from how some fans believe Spain wanted to become romantically or even sexually involved with Chibimano. Due to Chibimano being a pre-pubescent child and Spain an adult, such a relationship would be considered to be paedophilia. France is involved due to the fact that it was claimed he "stalked" Chibimano, Chibitalia, Chibimerica, and Chibigrisu, while France's notoriety as a pervert adds to the charge. England is also in this trio because fans of the "USUK" (also known as America and England) pairing took England's care for Chibimerica to be romantic instead of protective. Fans also believed that like France, England is also a pervert (albeit inconspicuously), giving more reason to believe he completes the trio.**

**I have a million of these group things. I am just going to post my favorite ones for the fun facts for a little bit on my stories XD. Lazy me~! ~Emz**


End file.
